


Alluring Embrace

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Altered Mental States, Body Worship, Cloaca, Cunnilingus, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Fire, Goddesses, Hand & Finger Kink, Hypnotism, Kink Meme, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lamiae, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Macro/Micro, Magic Fingers, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Sex, Naga, Oil, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Snakes, Tails, Vaginal Fingering, WoL is under the 'seduced' status effect so that's why it's dubcon, Worship, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: The Warrior of Light forgets to pop Vril.





	Alluring Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The request was fairly non-specific…
> 
> "Lakshmi/WoL  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2018-01-13 03:06 pm (UTC)(link)  
> What does Alluring Embrace feel like when the Warrior of Light forgets to pop Vril?"
> 
> … But hopefully I didn't overdo it. I've been crushing on Lakshmi since her character art was first revealed holy shit.

You were unsure where you are, but you could tell how it felt. It felt like a void filled with sunshine; sweet, gentle warmth, kissing your bare skin. Even though in the back of your mind you were vaguely aware that you had just been fighting, you’d forgotten why, for now you were floating around in here without a care in the world. You felt no danger nor remembered any obligation. This had to be the most at peace you’d ever been. Every sensation was a pleasant one, all pain and aches and weariness gone, as though you were being cradled by the light itself. You never wanted to leave.

Opening your eyes, you saw a beautiful array of swirling colors around and above you; such lush golds, such soft pinks, such pure whites in this otherworldly… You couldn’t quite call it the sky, you wasn’t quite sure where this place was. The only word you could recall was ‘ _ Emanation. _ ’ That seemed a good word for where this was.

Stretching out your body upon the warm, plush surface you rested upon, you felt as though you could simply melt into this world forever. But you realized, with a start, that you were alone. You didn’t want to be alone.

_ “Fear not, my sssweet dreamer…” _

A regal, serene voice echoed through this otherworld, within your head. Fading into view came the face of perhaps the most beautiful being conceived by the minds of lesser mortals. The one, the  _ Goddess _ who made this perfect place, this perfect feeling possible; Her radiant, wonderful face filled your vision, only then did you realize that you now rested in the very palm of the Goddess’ hand. But this captivating sight… only caused you pain, a most terrible guilt within your soul.

“My, my Lady…” You could only blush at the sight of Her incomparable grace. Such  _ shame  _ now filled you; how dare you look upon Sri Lakshmi now, after having resisted Her so…? Looking away, tears filled your eyes, recalling what you just tried to do. “My Lady of Bliss, I’m so sorry… I, I raised my blade against You, tried to put an end to You… I thought Your dreams were nothing but empty lies, and tried to destroy them for the Broodmother and all the Dreamers… How could I do something so cruel?!”

You turned onto your side, tears falling from your eyes of their own accord. After what you’d done, why would Lakshmi ever forgive you?

But the hand you laid upon then moved, bringing you up to Lakshmi’s face. The sudden motion surprised you but moreover completely awed you, to be so intimately close to the beloved Goddess, close enough to  _ actually touch Her… _ Your heart raced at the thought, but you dared not move; you bowed her head, averting your eyes, knowing you didn’t deserve to have a place in this dream world… 

… But it was then you felt an impossibly gentle touch on the underside of your chin, Lakshmi’s finger guiding your eyes upwards to meet Hers, Her expression a smile of eternally patient, eternally forgiving love.

_ “Your sssins are forgiven. All who truly wisssh to be taken into the dream ssshall be welcomed.” _

Lakshmi’s words sent a rush of joy through you. But the joy still came with a twinge of guilt, of unworthiness, of reluctance to accept Her forgiveness. “Oh, my, My Lady… I, I don’t deserve to partake of Your grace, truly…”

Cradling you within Her palm, Lakshmi spoke,  _ “My grace, my beauty, my everything… It is yours. Did you not believe me when I told you ssso?” _

“I, I do now.”

_ “Then you are free. Free of pain, free of sssorrow. Free to accept my love, and free to claim it. Come to me, my sssweet dreamer…” _

Hesitatingly, haltingly, as if being too eager would shatter the dream like the most fragile of glass, you reached forward, lightly touched your hand to your Lady’s face. Your touch was received with a heavenly smile, inviting more… Kneeling down, you ran a hand along Her bottom lip, the skin so warm and yielding… “I never want to feel anything else ever again.” Giving in, you leaned herself against Her warmth and kissed the sweet red lotus petal. “Nothing but Your bliss.”

Lakshmi hummed, and smiled. Her ethereal voice became as a gentle hiss:  _ “Lie ssstill.” _

On command, you returned to your original position, lying prone on your back. You considered spreading her legs, but wondered if the Anantas’ Goddess knew of what was pleasurable for a ‘ssstrider.’ But like as not, in Her great wisdom, She would know what to do. After a brief moment of anticipation, Lakshmi raised Her index finger (Even larger than your whole body, you realized) and with featherlight delicacy, stroked you down the front, enough to cause your skin to prickle up, before settling between your legs. Heartbeat rushing in anticipation, you weren’t prepared for Lakshmi pushing down and using only Her fingertip to rub against your core.

What was such a soft motion for Her was overwhelming for you. As if Her skin were coated in some sort of aphrodisiacal oil, the spots where She touched you gradually grew unbearably heated, aching and tingling. Helplessly you hump into Her finger, moaning Her divine name, writhing and twitching in pleasure upon Her hand. You’re seeing stars except the stars look like gold dust and pink lotus petals. Trembling, squeezing Her finger with your thighs, you managed to say something intelligible between the whimpering. “Mmm, M-My Lady…”

Lakshmi’s voice echoed in your mind.  _ “Ssspeak, my Dreamer…” _

It was so embarrassing to admit, but you had to ask. “Please forgive me, my Lakshmi. It’s selfish of me to want more…”

Lifting away Her finger, She brought you up to Her face.  _ “Cast off your inhibitions. Give voice to all your deepest desssires…” _

With your loins sure to burst with the pulsing heat, you reached for Her, raised your arms to Her, full of desperate need. “I… I want to embrace You. I want You all to myself…”

She said nothing, but still smiled, knowing and patient. At that moment Her towering form dissolved into light, leaving you bereft and floating alone in this space. But only for the briefest moment, for She reappeared beside you in Her smaller form, the form She took when first you saw Her. Still far larger than your mortal form, but close enough. She took you, cradling you in Her arms, and laid your head in the crook of Her neck. 

“W-would you allow me to…” You trailed off as Lakshmi caressed your cheek, and tenderly laid Her lips upon yours. All other thoughts drowned in bliss, and all you could do was moan into the kiss, moan as Her hands wandered to places you didn’t dare ask to be touched. The Goddess wrapped one arm around your body to cradle you, and She lay Her other hand to cup your breast, massaging the flesh with rolling flexes of Her wrist. Then the hand moved further down, fingerpads stroking between your folds, Her touch both scalding and soothing.

“Mmm…! Mmmm, ahhhh~! My, my Lady, I—!” Another pitiful mewl as Her long, elegant fingers dipped inside you. She reached deep, stirring inside you intense, otherworldly sensations. So leisurely, She touched so deeply inside you, building up a mounting, unbearably wonderful pressure in your loins. And with a wanton gasp, you breathed, “ _ Please please please oh my Lakshmi, I, I—!” _

With a well-placed curve of Her divine digits, you came, gushing your nectar into Her hand. A warm, gentle chuckle sounded in your mind, and She kissed your forehead. And yet Her ministrations upon you only left you wanting more. With your wits lost to you, you begged, “Oh… please, my lady… I want to worship You… Your beauty, Your body, everything!”

Lakshmi favored you with another serene, patient smile, and before your very eyes, Her jewelry and sari dissolved into countless tiny motes of light, slowly peeling away to reveal Her form beneath. Cascading fabrics and sparkling gold vanished into thin air, showing Lakshmi’s body to be nothing short of divine. The picture of grace; lush, plush skin, bountiful breasts, the blue scales on her hips transitioned into a long, lovely snaketail. You felt yourself overwhelmed all over again, and withdrew your hands that were so unworthy to touch the magnificence that was Her, closing your eyes that weren’t worthy of looking upon such a sacred sight...

_ “Ssstop your hiding!”  _ Her hissing voice in your head was insistent, but not harsh. With the very fingers that brought you to climax moments ago, She stroked your jawline, trying to coax you out.  _ “Only by sssurendering yourself and your heart can you truly embrace blisss. Will you do that for your beloved missstresss…?” _

Shyly, almost shamefully, you peeked the spaces between your parted digits to look upon Her face… And you felt at peace, giving into her completely. “I… I accept Your touch.” 

_ “You wisssh to expresss your ardor for my radiance?” _ She asked, and you nodded.  _ “Then nourisssh your tired body, my Dreamer, and sssuckle upon my divine milk.” _

Such a sudden, yet so  _ intimate  _ request took you aback, and your face flushed in awe and… embarrassment? Honor? You didn’t know, but your head was already rested on the slope of Her breast, your hand already cupping the underside… And as your eyes were drawn to Her darkened nipple, you suddenly realized your throat was thoroughly parched, and not only did you want Her milk, you  _ needed _ it. 

You kissed Her areolae, lips closing around Her. Still blushing, you run your tongue along the skin to play with it, giving it a gentle nip with your teeth, following with an experimental suck. And even though you knew to expect it, you weren’t prepared for the sweet, warm, pleasant fluid to flood your mouth. After gulping down the first mouthful, you could feel it washing down into your belly, settling down and heating you from the inside out. And you realize, to both your embarrassment and amazement, it felt like Her. In this way, She really was inside of you. A new, giddy sort of feeling overtook your senses, and you happily started suckling Lakshmi again, squeezing at Her breast and drinking in more milk. As strange and alien as this felt, something about it still reached you in a profound way. Was this not one of the many ways to experience bliss? To feel like a child at your mother’s teat again?

Lovingly, Lakshmi languidly combed Her fingers through your hair. She hummed, her voice melodic and thoroughly pleased,  _ “Good, good… Drink deep of me, partake of as much as you pleassse…” _

And you did; you drank until your belly was full and you could drink no more. Separating from the Goddess’ breast, you sighed in contentment and relaxed. Though you dearly wished you could have lay there, cradled in Her embrace forever, Lakshmi had other plans. She pushed you away from Her, letting you hover in midair, a few fulms away. She reclined, leaning back on nothing and uncoiling Herself. You never actually got the chance to admire Her tail up until now, but you were going to remedy that right then. You loved Her, and you would worship all of Her. 

Floating yourself down Lakshmi’s body until you reached Her snake tail, taking a moment to admire Her delicate, lapis lazuli-blue scales. Fondly you laid kisses upon the border of where Her hips met Her tail. Unconsciously tilting your own hips against Her scales, you weren’t prepared for the impossibly smooth and slick sensation. She’s so cool against your flush skin, the difference in body heat involuntarily drawing out a shiver from you. And the pleasant, stimulating tingle of her oils, Her sweet aroma of lotus petals, you felt yourself aroused all over again. With a profound lack of grace, you swivel your hips forward, clumsily humping yourself against Her, sliding downward until you find yourself eye-level with an unfamiliar flap of scales. Unable to stop yourself, you run your hand under it to find that it’s a cloaca. Somewhere between scandalized and excited, you hear Lakshmi’s voice in your head.

_ “Oh? Is my dreamer feeling playful…?” _

“I, I…” You blush furiously, knowing She can hear every thought in your head. Every hedonistic, pleasurable thought. So you nod. But you remember how earlier She had to repeatedly ask that you not be so prudishly modest, and in a moment your inhibitions are gone again. Exposing Her cloaca to your eyes, you rush forward, running your tongue along the lip of Her flesh. Kiss at Her, fleck at Her, lap at Her, taste Her, so desperate you are to worship your lady… 

_ “Sssuch devotion in you… How earnessst, wishing to repay my minissstrations in kind…” _ You had no time to ponder what Lakshmi meant before Her entire body vanished once again from sight and from touch, once again leaving you alone in this golden void. But not for long; a radiant light gleamed beneath you, and your body dropped, freefalling until you landed on something soft and fleshy. Lakshmi had returned to Her divine size, and you lay upon Her chest.  _ “My beloved dreamer, you need not concern yourself with sssuch things. All I desssire is the blisss of my dreamers. What is yoursss, is mine. Basssk in my radiance, and know true beauty…” _

You came to rest upon Lakshmi’s sternum, comfortably settling within the valley between Her breasts. She smiled at you, and you noticed Her moving Her hands to either side; and you wonder why until Her bosoms are pushed together, essentially crushing you between twin mountains of warm and supple flesh. You were helplessly buried within Her, but the scented oils upon Her skin made them slick and tingly, allowing them to rub you with such smooth ease you didn’t even feel stifled. You gave into the bliss, and your body became so heated that when Lakshmi let Her breasts fall back to the side you felt a chill upon your skin. 

But your Lady had even more in store for you. With a wave of Her hand, shining orbs of blue fire materialize in the air above you. “ _ Close your eyesss, my dreamer,”  _ came the sweet hiss in your mind. You obeyed, and moments later came a heat, like a candle held ilms from your face, and all over you felt Her flames licking against your body. It held no pain, yet the intensity of the flames against you was overwhelming…

… Then, the sensation they gave you changed. The fire against your mouth became solid, and turned into what you knew to be Lakshmi’s soft, moist lips kissing you. Where there was fire holding your wrists, they turned into hands, releasing their grip and lacing Her fingers in between yours. The fires held to each of your breasts also became hands, cupping and palming and massaging you, ever-so-gently pinching and twirling your sensitive nipples. The flame warming your core became Her mouth lovingly enveloping you. She was beneath you, above you, within you. You moaned against her ethereal form, seeing bright stars beneath your eyelids, your whole body writhing, losing yourself to the pleasurable bliss.

_ “Sssurrender yourssself. Sssay you are mine.” _

You couldn’t answer; your mind went blank very being fell into the throes of orgasm after orgasm, your mind shrieking, begging, all for  _ Her, Her, Her, Lakshmi, Lakshmi, LAKSHMI…! _

And from the very pinnacle of rapturous bliss, you were sent tumbling back down to earth, unconscious on the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> So take heart, dear readers, the next time your Lakshmi EX farm party fucks up the add phase and you die because you don't get your Vril back. Whenever that happens, just imagine gorgeous snake goddess sexytimes.


End file.
